workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 (UMS)
1962. I had been busy since my massacre of the Olympians. I exposed enemy agents during the Korean war and ensured North Korea was absorbed by it's rival South Korea, and made sure to invest in the rebuild to build my wealth further. It was total annihilation. North Korean forces were destroyed, all military infrastructure demolished, their pro-war loyalists were executed. Their will to fight was completely broken. Why? Because they confiscated my assets in their territory. I had already begun working against the North Vietnamese, they crossed me too. I'll admit, I probably need less assets to be seized, but I'm a vengeful person and mean to destroy them. But lets get back to the dead deities. I evaluated my actions and realized that I controlled twenty afterlives, and began trying to sale some of them. It hadn't gone well, the demons trying to make the purchase didn't believe in conventional wealth, and I ended up opening discussions for infinite resurrections of mutants from their realms and was quickly rejected. I hated dealing with demons! They're all bottom feeding trash, deserving only destruction! I had a lot of wasted assets and couldn't unload them and was so very angry. Not even losing my kingdom caused me such anger, and then one of them tried forcibly taking one of my realms. I repelled Belasco's invasion, beat him to death and added his power to my gem, cleansed Limbo of all demons and then put it up for sale. This still didn't sate my anger, so I slew Jormungand and added his power to my gem. That still left me with an even more toxic asset, it slowly converted it's inhabitants into demons, and I was even tempted to give it away. I eventually traded Limbo to Mephisto for a great many resurrections and favors, and easily reversed the tiny amount of demonization of my soul. Emma also completed her training, education and even inherited her fathers wealth, but only after surpassing him as always could have. When she had the required power, I used my alias to appoint her White Queen of the Hellfire Club, and she reported that Sebastian Shaw was plotting the annihilation of non-mutant kind. I already knew, but I rewarded her very well anyway. I was just pleased that Shaw only slept with her once, but barely got any pleasure out of it. I found my literally ruining her for other men to be very ego boosting. I had already shielded my supporters against enemy psychics, but I had fended off a global telepath who was searching for mutants and even invaded his mind learning all of his secrets and learning that the CIA was aware of our existence. I managed to copy their knowledge of known mutants and acquired knowledge of several targets for my own telepathic assaults. As I sit in my office thinking, Emma had been turned over to the CIA and Shaw had slaughtered Division X with that abomination Azazel. There was only one thing for me to do... I telekinetically pulled the modernized version of my royal armor to me and began putting it on. When I finished, I teleported to where they were holding Emma, and quickly cut through ten guards before disabling all communications within twenty miles. I use my telepathy found all the minds inside the building and used my Super Speed to cut down everyone in less than a minute, before arriving to where Emma was being held. I used my Reality Manipulation to erase any evidence of her arrest, and prevented any of these X-Men and their human pets from talking about it. I wanted them to know, but feel impotent. I opened the door and was rewarded by a gorgeous smile from Emma. She was heavily restrained in a lot of metal, and seems to have her Telepathy repressed by the metal on her head as crudely created helmet. "I have to admit. I never foresaw you getting captured, my dear." I said, before quickly and easily removing the metal trapping her. "I wasn't taken in easily. Lehnsherr nearly exhausted himself restraining me in massive amounts of metal while I tortured his little friend. He lucked out on suppressing my telepathy, though. His telepath friend couldn't even bypass my shields. He even seemed shocked to see Psi-shields!" Was she bragging? "That's great Emma, we need to go. Now." I said, before teleporting us out. "So, they had to fight extra hard to win?" I asked, now that we were back in my american castle. "Yes, Xavier was dominated when he tried fighting me and Lehnsherr couldn't overcome my telekinesis at first. I was going to drop the Generals home on top of them, but I couldn't get outside." Emma said. "Anyway, what are your plans for stopping the X-Men?" "I'm going to let them kill Shaw, his plans conflict with and even endanger mine. I'm just going to exploit the situation to my advantage, and acquire some nuclear weapons and maybe destroy an entire Soviet fleet." "What about mutant-kind?" Emma asked in concern. "The American mutants already protected under the Bill of Rights, I insured that would be made law and if those in power don't like it, well they won't be in power any longer. If need be I'll forcibly activate the X-Genes of everyone and make them like us, or at least those whom are pro-mutant or simply envious of mutants and want to be superior to others. Until then, I'll just pass the time and plan further ahead." I replied, hopefully telling her enough to satisfy her curiosity. "Why wait, though? If you can just activate the X-Genes and make mutants the dominant species." "I want to try the peaceful approach and avoid war if possible, but if mutants start getting targeted, I'll have to activate their X-Genes in large numbers to make homo sapiens the minority. Eventually, I want mutant-kind as the dominant species and composed of only the strongest or best mutants. I want our race at its peak and eventually our planet to possibly dominate the universe, but that's optional. We only need sufficient strength to thrive and avoid being conquered." I seemed to have satisfied her curiosity now. "Until then, why don't we harass Xavier's merry band of naive idiots." I suggested. She seemed to love that idea. "Good, then, at the risk of sounding inept at seduction... take my hand." I said, causing her to snicker, but she did so. I quickly enhanced my powers and brought Emma along for the ride and directed our minds to Westchester, New York. "Hello, Charles Xavier..." I said into his mind. "Who are you?" Charles asked, with an undertone of fear. "Call me King. I hear mutants using codenames is all the rage, at least using your merry band as a case study. How shameful, fighting for the enemy, they will only betray you and turn their weapons on you within an hour of your saving them. I have foreseen it all, Charles..." I said, hoping to convince him with my future knowledge. "What do you want?" He asked angrily. "To simply announce the fact that I released poor Emma from her prison and have insured that no-one can reveal her now concealed past. Suffice it to say, anyone who does speak of it will slowly kill themselves. And Emma wanted to get some revenge on Lehnsherr," I said, causing concern, "nothing serious, just pranks." I added, before checking her actions. Okay. Maybe she went a little too far. That was seriously disgusting. "The first few times you try speaking of it, you will lose minutes, then hours, days and so on. I just have one question for you..." I said, hoping he'll ask. "What is it?" "Do you feel helpless yet?" "No. And you will be defeated and brought to justice. I will make sure of it." Charles said, defiantly. "Funny. Perhaps losing a few of your minions will humble you. Or better yet, perhaps simply living and seeing your dreams remain just that, would. I've been to several possible future, Charles, and your way always fails and mutant kind is always rendered nearly extinct. By your own admission, on your own thesis, no less, peaceful coexistence is impossible and the homo sapiens will inevitably be annihilated by us, the superior species: Home Superior." He didn't seem convinced, but I already knew that he wouldn't be. He was far to naive, idealist, hopeful and detached from reality. Some people just had to be labeled threats and dealt with, but he could never do that. I had knowledge of the future as proof. "Good bye, Charles, and remember what I've said." I said, before withdrawing and pulling Emma with me. "That was fun," Emma said, after we returned. "Indeed, but did you have to trick those guys into giving each other oral?" I asked in disgust. "They believed they were giving women oral, so it might be a pleasant memory for them. I know Erik enjoyed it, well, until I removed the illusion anyway." Emma said, with a cruel smirk. "They'll be more interested in killing you now too." I said in exasperation. "Maybe, but they'd also have to admit to believing they were each having threesomes with Raven and Agent MacTaggert, and more importantly, and I also have you to protect me." "I can't be by your side every minute of every day, Emma. Events are beginning to occur, and I'll need to watch and take advantage of them. You've also already stated you're not looking for a long-term relationship, and I am. You should still be able to protect yourself, if not, then just use the Hellions as security." Emma seemed disappointed, but understood. She knew that I wanted an equal to share my life with, and she wasn't interested in filling that role. "I guess I need to go check in on Frost International and Massachusetts Academy and arrange that security detail." Emma said in resignation. "I'll teleport you to your home," I said, holding out my hand, which she took. I teleported her away within moments, while personally staying behind. I truly wished that she accepted my offer to become my wife, I still had other options, but her nature appealed to me greatly. I had spent decades building up my powers with time-travel and in doing so acquired immense knowledge of history and the future; and unimaginable power, of course. There were only so few women that I wanted as wives, and Emma was one of them. I still had the option of cloning her or genetically engineering a perfect child, but that was an absolute last resort and a rather embarrassing option. Doing that would be revealing that I couldn't have her in the way that I wanted, and I preferred to spare my reputation from any damage when possible. Now I just had some time to kill and no ideas about how. I could slaughter the Asgardians, if I could find them, but they withdrew from this world, even moreso when I began my massacre of their kind. Odin quite obviously didn't seek war with me, or he just wanted me to attack with a strategic disadvantage. Either way, I would wait, and take advantage of any presented opportunities. Fear Lords! I had been sensing their attempts to gain power and the reveal of mutant-kind would empower them greatly. I could eliminate them to alleviate my boredom! I already knew where to find the peons, in their arrogance they didn't bother hiding from me, and I admit I was an unknown quantity and they therefore didn't know I was a threat to them. I teleported to D'Spayre's dimension. When I arrived, I was quickly under psychic attack and blasted the source of it. When I checked my opponent he was mostly crippled, but quickly regenerating. I erased him from existence, sealed his realm to all but myself, and then teleported to the next target. I arrived above a massive number of Kkallakki, I sensed a little under forty million of the abominations and their creator himself, Kkallakku. They detected my presence and began to attack, but I was never afraid or in danger here. I erased them all with a single attack, and warded the dimension so that only I could enter it, and teleported away. I arrived near the Lurking Unknowns home and was hit by a fire blast which failed to do anything to me. I erased the weakling with a smirk, repeated my security measures and teleported away. I had saved the bigger threats for last, but not even they could truly challenge me considering my immense power. I arrived near the Dweller-in-Darkness, and was immediately defending myself from an empathic attack trying to create fear in me, but he couldn't overwhelm my psychic defenses and was blasted by my nigh-omnipotent power for his efforts. Honestly, my future self slew Beyonders and Celestiels with ease, this parasite was no match for me and I proved that by purging him from existence; along with his entire race and anything else in this dimension. I warded it and then teleported to my next target. I arrived in the presence of Nightmare, an indestructible demon and Fear Lord. I quickly banished him to D'Spayre's dimension and followed after him. I had a plan to implement and a demon to defeat. When I arrived, I quickly bound Nightmare and stripped a vast majority of his power from him and willed it out of existence. I began warding his new prison so that no-one but I could find or visit him, and I limited his power to this dimension. I removed his ability to restore or increase his power; insuring that he actually lost power if he tried, while binding him to a massively weakened physical form. Any attacks on the dimension to free him would cause him immense pain and drain his energy, I basically created his personal hell. "Well, you're beaten, demon." I said in amusement. "Quite easily, I might add." "I will escape! And I will destroy you!" Nightmare bellowed hatefully. "No, you won't. This is your prison, you're trapped here forever." I bragged, omitting information about how. I didn't want him looking for loop holes, though I didn't knowingly leave any. "I'll be going now, have fun." I teleported back to the Dream Dimension, warded it against invasion, and teleported to my final target. I arrived in Liveworld, realm of Dreamqueen, the daughter of Nightmare, and an immensely powerful demon; at least in her own realm. but I can't yet touch his mind.